Harry Potter and Sirius Black
by Hari Sett
Summary: This is NOT my first fan fic. It's o.k. It's about Harry going to live with Sirius Black and then Hermione and Ron come over for the Holidays. Whe they go back to hogwarts something amazing happens to Ron and something cool (for Malfoy haters) happens Rea
1. Default Chapter Title

**Harry Potter And The Time Of His Life!**

** **

Harry watched the platform disappear as the train swept round the corner. He opened the window and sighed. Looking at all his belongings. The train stopped at another station 'Bates Droop' before the train started again Hedwig flew into the train through the window. She perched herself on his arm and ruffled her feathers importantly as if she deserved praise. Harry stroked her and opened the letter at the same time:

Dear Harry

As you know I am your legal guardian now and I was going to meet you at Hogsmede. However the circumstances have changed and I will meet you at 'Bates Droop' instead.

Sirius Black

Xxx

Harry gasped. He grabbed his things and ran to the doors that had started to close. He furiously pressed the button for the door to open. It did and he jumped of the train with his feather light trunk and Hedwig on his arm.

Harry looked around no one was on the platform. He walked out onto the muggle platform and saw a man running towards him.

"SIRIUS!!" He said merrily as he has scooped up into his guardian's arms.

"Call me Sirius or dad" was his reply "Either is fine!"

Harry followed Sirius to his black and silver motorbike. He knew it too well.

"How is Buckbeak?" Harry asked him "Did the ministry let you keep him?"

"Yes they did and he's at home." Sirius started the bike it roared into life.

They said nothing to each other on the journey there was nothing to say. Harry was excited to be away from the Dursleys and Sirius was glad to be free, not hidden and not living on lots of mouldy bread and other strange foods like that.

Sirius's house was on the outside of town. To the center and to the 'Hogsmede' train station was five minuites walk. The house was gorgeous it was small and cottage like with thatched roof and a wonky floor and ceiling. It was Tudor style and Sirius had to duck down to get through the tiny wooden door with its small thin metal letter hole and small peep window. Flower boxes were under all the windows and all the flowers were in full bloom. There was an arch with a gate no doubt leading to the back garden. A small shack was called the 'Bike Shed' and this is where Sirius kept his bike.

"Lets go in" he said to Harry "It's your house too!"

"You don't know how glad I am to be away from the Dursleys!" said Harry as he entered the door.

The hall was like the outside except they had lots of normal wizarding things, like the clock that the Weasley's had and lots of moving pictures.

"What happens if muggles look in the windows won't they see the moving pictures?" asked Harry

"No it's bewitched to look different!" said Sirius. "Want to see your room? It's on the top floor with a lovely view of the back garden!"

"Definitely!" was Harry's reply. This was one of the things Harry had been looking forward to seeing his room and seeing Sirius. They climbed up lots of wonky stairs and came to a solid wall. 

"Alohamora" said Sirius as he tapped the wall. A door appeared and opened.

"Huh?" said Harry looking confused and amazed.

"Oh it's an invisible door!" said Sirius casually. 

"Cool!!!" said Harry smugly "I could put that to good use!!" Sirius laughed and walked down the stairs "I'll be down in the kitchen if you need me." Harry walked into the room it was great. It had a four poster bed in the corner and a massive window with the view of the garden. The garden was lovely too. It had a pool and a massive arena for flying broomsticks in. Sirius had told him earlier that the arena was invisible to the muggle eye! Harry unpacked his things into the oak cupboard and tried to sort his hair out in the mirror.

"You look fine you silly thing." Said the mirror. Harry smiled.

"You talk like the one in Diagon Ally."

"I am the one from Diagon Ally. Sirius down there bought me for you."

"Oh that was nice of him." Said Harry.

"eye it was."

Harry looked at the blank clock on the wall. 

"Whats that?" he asked the mirror.

"It's one 'o' those clocks you program" it said.


	2. Default Chapter Title

Harry Potter and Sirius Black Part Two

** **

People wanted another part so here it is.

Answers to peoples comments;

I put Sirius to ask to be called Dad for a reason you will find out later….every story has a plot and it must be followed.

Sorry about exclamation marks I was very happy (I got a phone.)

See yaJ

Harry looked at the bed. It was a four poster with ornate carvings on the sides. Harry walked towards his bedroom door opening it and closing it behind him. He walked down the stairs and walked through the echoing hall towards the warm smell of pasties that was wafting through the air towards him. The kitchen was small with pale yellow walls and sky blue floor tiles.

"Hello Harry" said Sirius cheerfully. "Come down to cook?!" Sirius put on a stupid face and said sarcasticaly "It's so much fun." Harry laughed.

"Whats for dinner?"

"Err…I dunno." He said. "The pot told me it would cook something interesting but you never know." Harry had an odd look on his face.

"How many objects in this house talk?!" he asked with a curious laugh.

"Ummm…The mirrors, fridge, freezer, cooker, pots, pans, doors…" he was just about to say that his motorcycle spoke when Harry interupted him.

"Doors!!!" cried Harry with a dazzled look on his face. "Hoe do they talk?"

"With their mouths silly." Said Sirius as though it was obvious.

Harry and Sirius talked about life and school all the way through dinner. They hadn't talked much on the way to the house but it was all coming out full flow now.

"I would like to blast Malfoy's head off." Harry growled clenching his fists. Sirius laughed.

"You can't but I can." He said his mouth full of Spaghetti Bolognaise.

After a long talking session and a filling meal. Harry went to bed tapping the invisible door three times and then walking in. He looked around. He wasn't really tired so he put all his belongings into the bedside table and his firebolt into the secret panel for secret things. 

TAP TAP TAP…

Harry turned around to see Hedwig at the window. Harry ran to the window and opened it. Hedwig flew in and landed on the ved as if he was one of the owl's the queen used.

Harry tore the letter open. It was from Ron.

HARRY!

I'm so happy for you those f****** Dursleys won't bother you again. Can I come and stay? I don't meen to be inviting myself but I can't wait to see the house. What does it look like? Please send me an answer quickly an scuse my language.

Ron

Harry chuckled. Ron and his letters! Harry wrote a letter to Ron and told him that he was to come tomorrow by floo powder to. 'Flowers Gate' (a/n couldn't think of a better name sorry!) at any time he wanted. (Of course he did this after asking Sirius.) Harry threw Hedwig into the wind and told her it was urgent and that it was to be delivered as soon as possible.

Harry went to bed after this and hoped the letter would reach Ron by the morning.

The next morning was very hot and Sirius and Harry went to the back garden for a morning swim. It was Harry's first time in a pool and he was nervous. The water looked a pale blue because of the tiles and it was an eight shape without the holes in the middle. A fountain was spraying the pool with water and in the very centre of the pool was a platform with a diving board. Sirius told Harry to wait while he got out some of the floats. There were five in total and two beach balls. Three of the floats were for lying on. One was a big tortoise to sit on and the other was like a sofa for three people but it floated and was made of plastic with air inside.

Harry eased into the water it was warm from the suns rays and Harry got nervouse when he got up to his chin. It was three in the afternoon when they got out and Harry (like everything else he did found that once he tried swimming it was easy.) he found it lik quidditch he didn't need to learn it he already knew it.The two of them went in for a late lunch. They ate salad with chips and sausages. Harry had barely finished when POP.

"Hello? Harry? Sirius?"

"Ron!" Harry shouted running into the living room. The two gave hugs and Ron stared around in amazement at the neatly painted turquoise walls and lime curtains, with a dark blue carpet too go with it. 

"It's cool!" said Ron "Hi Sirius." Said Ron shaking his hand. "Why's your hair wet?" Sirius smiled.

"We have a pool." He said coolly.

"WOW!" sayd Ron in total crash down. Harry showed Ron the house and Ron's favourite part was no doubt the invisible door and the pool.

"Harry…" called Sirius from the Living Room. "Someone on the phone I think it's Hermione." Harry and Ron picked up the extension in Harry'a room and shouted at Sirius to tell him they'd got it.

"Hi Herm!" said Harry "You've just got to come here right now!"

"Fine!" said Hermione with a sigh. "I phoned to say Hi anyway. Where do you live I need the name. We bought some floo powder today and a wizard fireplace so that the floo powder works!"

"Cool." Has Harry's reply to this. Harry told her the name of the house and Hermione said she would be right over. Harry put the phone down and told Ron what had happened. Without waiting for Hermione they jumped in the pool.


	3. Default Chapter Title

Harry Potter and Sirius Black **Part Three**

** **

Harry and Ron were in the pool before you could say Hermione and in no time they were splashing around and having the time of their life. Hermione arrived shortly afterwards. She came out to the pools side in her costume and jumped in with them.

"Thanks for greeting me!" she told the boys. After exchanging hugs Harry asked her how her first floo journey went. 

"It was fine," she said, "Except that I couldn't find my way. I got lost and came out in the wring chimney twice. To an old lady's home she was hitting me with her broomstick! But apart from that it was ok!" they laughed and started splashing around again. Sirius joined them shortly afterwards. Sirius however didn't jump in he lay down on one of the floats and read on of his books. He had told them he put a waterproof spell on it so it wouldn't get wet. Harry, Ron and Hermione where hatching a plan on how to get Sirius off the float and into the water.

"Can any of you see underwater?" asked Hermione in a short stump whisper.

"No" said Harry and Ron together.

"Looks like I'll do it then."

"Do what?" asked Harry inquisitively

"Push him off the float silly from underneath!"

"Oh!" said Harry and Ron together rather stupidly. Harry got his wand from the veranda and did a little spell to make Hermione invisible.

"Oh great" muttered Hermione "I've gone blue!"

"Oops!" said Harry. He quickly undid the spell, but this only made her flash in different colours.

"You know," said Hermione hotly. "The only thing you could probably do right now is make Sirius multi-colored!" A grin spread over his and Ron's face. They sneaked up to Sirius and Harry did his charm. Harry opened his eyes to see nothing. Sirius had disappeared.

"Great." Said Hermione sarcastically. "I might as well be Sirius and he should be me." Hermione sighed. "Give me the wand. With the flick of her wand Hermione was back to normal. But however she tried and whatever spell she tried nothing worked. They couldn't find Sirius or turn him back. They spent an hour trying to find him. This was before they realized that he had gotten out of the pool and gone inside without noticing he was invisible.

The three of them got out of the pool and walked into the house. They each took turns using the bathroom and then sorted out the beds. Sirius made some beds magically appear and then all four of them; Sirius, Ron, Hermione and Harry went down to find what the pan was cooking for them. It tuned out to be brussel sprouts and as Harry looked at them in disgust. Sirius was muttering about how he had to have words with the pot on what to cook and what not to cook. After a brussel sprouty dinner they all separated and went to bed. Harry, Ron and Hermione in one direction, and Sirius in the other. The next morning was again sunny but not as warm as the day before.

"How about going to Corlation Avenue today?"

"Where?" said Harry, Ron and Hermione together.

"It's a huge high street like Diagon Alley and Hogsmede except bigger with more shops and a bigger Gringotts."

"But my money is in another Gringotts." Said Harry.

"All the Gringotts join together Harry you should know that."

Everyone stood silently for none of them did know that.

"So shall we go?" asked Sirius

"Sure why not?" they all chorused happily.

They left that morning at 10:00am.

The train pulled up in Colation Avenue. It was havoc. Wizarding police were everywhere and two people lay dead in the street. Harry, Ron and Hermione gasped….

"It can't be!" cried Hermione. Harry and Ron stood there gaping they were transfixed on the limp body.

"It can't be……

to find out who it is read the next part. If you're the gay kind of person that likes to flame don't bother it doesn't do anything to me but make me hate you so there.


End file.
